


Sekuhara

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Harassment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ebumi knows how to get under Sekizan's skin...





	Sekuhara

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small ficlet because Ebumi insisted on it.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amasi Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, real or imagined, were hurt in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

Sekizan quite liked these practice games at other schools, even though it always made it clear to him how neglected their own team had been and how crappy their facilities were. Still, it was so nice to be able to take a shower after a game. There was even individual cubicles, so he didn't have to bother about possibly elbowing someone while washing the dirt and sweat off his body...

"You really are big! Like all over!" Gion exclaimed as he turned around and saw Sekizan come out of the showers.

"What?" Sekizan paused to look at him, and after noticing just where Gion was looking, his eyes narrowed and there was a distinct twitch of his eyebrow. "You're rude again!" He grabbed Gion by the cheeks and gave them a good tug.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry, Sir!" Gion rubbed his face after Sekizan let go. "But you are! Like--"

"Gion, maybe you shouldn't say more?" Iwashimizu advised him quietly.

"But I just--" Gion fell silent when Ebumi smacked him on the head.

"You little shrimp!" Ebumi pushed Gion toward the shower that Sekizan had just vacated. "Go unstink yourself instead of talking crap!" He turned to the captain when Gion was out of the room. "He's not wrong though. You're massive." His grin was both leering and terrifying at the same time as his gaze wandered over Sekizan's body.

Sekizan felt the last vestiges of the good mood he'd been in earlier evaporate. "Don't try my patience." He glowered at Ebumi, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"Heeeh heh!" Ebumi grabbed his bag and waved over his shoulder to Sekizan, sticking his tongue out. "I'll find my way home on my own. Later, losers!"

Iwashimizu stared after him. "I think he's really gone crazy this time..."

Sekizan nodded slowly, trying to rein in his anger. He would not be provoked! He would not be provoked! He would not be--

"I'll have to have a word with him," Sekizan growled and quickly got dressed. He'd find the bastard and then he'd get him to understand once and for all that just because he was a good player he wouldn't get away with doing whatever the hell he wanted! Especially in front of their new players. He stormed out of the locker room.

"Yo! Knew you'd come after me." Ebumi was leaning against the wall outside the front gate of the school, manga book in his hand, looking as if he'd been waiting for much longer than the few minutes it had been.

"Ebumi!" Sekizan's anger flared up again. The arrogant little--

Suddenly, Ebumi was close, very very close, grinning up into Sekizan's face. "What I'm curious about is if you're a grower or a shower." He pressed his palm against Sekizan's crotch. "Heeh, which is it? You'll have to show me some time!" 

Sekizan blinked, too shocked to punch Ebumi into next week, where he belonged for doing something so offensive. And then it was too late, because Ebumi was already walking away. But as he stared at Ebumi's retreating back, Sekizan couldn't help but be reminded of all the times he'd seen Ebumi walk away on the field, tight shorts clinging to the curves of his butt...

"Are you okay?" Mutsumi asked from behind. "You look as if you're about to explode."

Sekizan growled and made a conscious effort to unclench his fists. "He drives me insane..."

"You know how he is. Ebumi is going to be Ebumi. He just enjoys fucking with you."

Sekizan took a deep breath. Mutsumi was probably right, but Sekizan still had a niggling feeling that Ebumi could have meant what he said. Maybe a few extra laps around the field next time they practiced might get Ebumi to behave again. Sekizan sighed as the rest of the team caught up with them. Could anything make Ebumi behave?


End file.
